Computer systems are currently in wide use. Some such computer systems include electronic mail systems. Electronic mail systems allow users to compose, send and receive electronic mail messages and perform other electronic mail system functionality.
Other computing systems include location systems, such as mapping systems. Mapping systems expose user input mechanisms that allow users to enter location information. The location information is then used to display a map to the user. Some mapping systems expose user input mechanisms that allow users to mark certain locations on the displayed map. This is sometimes described as placing a pin or other location marker on the map.
Some electronic mail systems allow a user to attach location information, provided by a mapping system, to an electronic mail message. In order to view the location information, a recipient opens the attachment. In other scenarios, a user can paste a link to location information in an electronic mail message. When a recipient wishes to view the location information, the recipient actuates the link and is navigated to a separate user experience for viewing the location information.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.